This Is Halloween
by JustTJ
Summary: I know it's a little too late for Halloween. On the night of Halloween, Ben ran into a forest, with Grandpa Max and Gwen following him, and now both Ben and Gwen are in Halloween Town! First Ben10 Fic. XOver With The Nightmare Before Christmas! COMPLETE!
1. This Is Halloween!

**This Is Halloween**

**By JustTJ**

****

**I know it's a little too late for Halloween, but it's never too late for a crossover story.**

**Chapter One**

"Oh boy, what a day," Ben said.

Once again, 10-year-old Ben Tennyson was wandering from the halls of his house to his own bedroom like a mindless zombie. He was so tired out of all the tests he took from school, and once again got wedgied by the school bullies. He was so sick of coming back to his quiet hometown. He hasn't done any alien-butt kicking since school started, and he haven't told his parents about the Omnitrix. Sometimes, he secretly use the Omnitrix for his own use. There was Ben, laying on his bed with his face laying on his pillow. For once since summer, he can go back being a hero, again. He then looked at his calender, hanging from his bed. One more day before Halloween. Usually, Ben get's excited about going trick-or-treating, but for some reason, he's not feeling it. Then, his mother slowly opens his door.

"Ben?" she said. "Oh, there you are. I thought we could go buy your Halloween Costume for tomorrow night."

"I already have a costume," Ben lied.

He can always use the Omnitrix to desguise himself as one of his aliens to go trick-or-treating.

"Are you sure, Ben?" Mrs. Tennyson asked.

"Definately," Ben lied again.

"Okay," Mrs. Tennyson said. "Oh, and your Grandpa Max called. He said he wanted to take you and your cousin, Gwen, to go out Trick-Or-Treating, since you two have been hanging out together a lot, lately."

Yippee," Ben said, but with more sarcasm.

"I just leave you alone, then," Mrs. Tennyson said.

She then slowly closed the door. Ben then faced against his pillow again.

"Wait," he said. "This isn't the real me! Whatever happened to the old me that used to kick alien butts all the time?! That's what I want to know!"

But the next day, on the day of Halloween, Ben will notice what he's been looking for the whole time...

**The Next Day...**

Grandpa Max's RV pulled over at the front of Ben's house. He and Gwen steps out of the vehicle. Gwen was wearing her 'Lucky Girl' costume, since everyone seemed to forgot about Lucky Girl, but Gwen was okay with that. She realised that her charmed bracelet was working again, but since there wasn't any crime, she decided to take it down real easy. Anyway, when Grandpa Max was about to knock on the door, Mr. Tennyson opens it, looking really shock.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Thank goodness you're here, Dad," Mr. Tennyson said. "Ben suddenly ran off. We don't know where the heck he went."

"Well, you know Ben," Gwen said. "Every year on this day, he's usually excited to go, but goes anyway."

"Don't worry, son," Max said. "We'll find him."

Max and Gwen then took off. Max was using a tracking device that focuses on the Omnitrix, which means where ever the Omnitrix is, Ben will always be there. Meanwhile with Ben, he was also wearing a costume, not one of his alien forms. He was wearing that one kind of costume that Sora wore in Kingdom Hearts. He kept on running and running into a strange forest, with the RV not too far from him. Ben then stopped to catch his breath for a minute.

"I don't even know why I even took off in the first place," Ben said. "Man! If only there's more action in this town, then...uh? Where is my town?"

He then saw seven trees all in a circle. Ben then walked over to take a peek, and then saw seven different doors on each tree.

"Wait, haven't I seen this in some copyrighted movie by Tim Burton?" Ben asked.

He then spotted a creepy-looking door with a pumpkin on it.

"Cool!" he said, being the same old Ben. "I wonder where this door will lead me to!"

He then slowly opens it, revealing darkness on the other side. Then, the RV pulls over and Max and Gwen stepped out.

"Ben!" Max called out. "What are you..."

But it was too late. Ben accidentally fell through the door into the tree as the pumpkin door closed. Max and Gwen looked at the doors.

"I know this place," Max said.

"You do?" Gwen asked.

"When I was your age, my grandfather would always tell me a poem on a holiday," Max said.

"What kind of poem?" Gwen asked. "You know how much poems makes me puke."

"It's not that," Max said. "I'm only going to tell you once, so listen well...

_T'was a long time ago_

_Longer now than it seems_

_In a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams_

_For the story that you are about to be told_

_Took place in the holiday worlds of old_

_Now you've probably wondered where holidays come from_

_If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun..."_

"What does that mean?" Gwen asked.

"In time, Gwen, you'll know," Max said. "But for now, we gotta find Ben."

"I'll go look for him," Gwen said. "Besides, you'll probably won't fit through these doors."

"I'll stay here until you get back," Max said. "But don't take too long."

"Don't worry," Gwen said. "I can find that dweeb faster than a speeding bullet."

Gwen then opened the pumpkin door. She then looked in it.

"Ben!" she called out.

No answer.

"Hey, dweeb!" Gwen called out again. "We've been looking for you everywhere! Now show your pizza face or I'm telling your parents!"

Again, no answer. Gwen shrugged as she stepped inside. Then, the door shuts right behind her, and all she sees was nothing but darkness.

"Ben!" Gwen called out. "Ben!"

"OW!" a voice shouted to close to her. "Gosh, you don't have to yell in my ear!"

Gwen then bumped right into Ben.

"Why did you even dragged us here?" Gwen asked.

"What do you mean 'us'?" Ben asked.

"Grandpa and I have been tracking you, dweeb," Gwen said. "He said he'd wait for us at the RV. Now get on your feet so we can go."

They both got up and looked around. All they can see was darkness around them.

"Now come on," Gwen said. "Help me find the door."

"What door?" Ben asked.

"You know!" Gwen said. "The one that's shaped like a pumpkin! Huh?"

She reached out her hands from the direction of where the door was, but she can't feel a thing.

"The door," Gwen said. "It's gone!"

"You mean to say that we're now trapped here for the rest of our lives!?!" Ben shrieked.

"Oh wait to go, Ben," Gwen said. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault!?" Ben shouted. "If you have left the door open, we would be out of this place by now!"

"Hey, I left the door open when we got here!" Gwen shouted back. "It must have been the wind that must have shut the door by mistake!"

"Yeah, well..." Ben started to say, but Gwen placed a hand on his mouth.

"Shh," she whispered. "You hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ben whispered back.

Then, there was music fading in.

"I can hear it, too," Ben said.

But then, they spotted a scarecrow heading right at them. They both screamed and got out of it's way. It had a little sign that said...

"Halloween Town?" Gwen said.

"What's Halloween Town?" Ben asked.

"There was a little sign on that scarecrow that says, 'Halloween Town', doofus," Gwen said.

Then, they came across an old graveyard as the wind blew. By the light of the full moon, they can now see themselves outside a strange-looking town.

"What is this place?" Ben asked.

Then, they suddenly saw shadows on each tombstone. They started to sing...

_Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween_

_This is Halloween, This is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!_

Gwen shrieked, but Ben seemed pretty excited.

"Awesome!" he said. "I must have picked the right door!"

_This is Halloween_

_Everybody make a scene, trick-or-treat_

_'Til the neighbors gonna die of fright_

_It's our town, everybody scream_

_In this town of Halloween..._

"We got to find a way outta here!" Gwen shrieked.

"No way!" Ben said. "I got to see more of this!"

Ben then ran out of the cemetary.

"Ben! Get back here!" Gwen shouted.

She then followed him, but they were strangely in a room. There was a bed and a staircase.

_I am the one hiding under your bed_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!_

_I am the one hiding under your stairs_

_Fingers-like-snakes and spiders in my hair!_

Ben looked under the bed as Gwen looked under the stairs.

"Eew," Gwen moaned.

"This is awesome!" Ben shouted with excitement. "How come we don't get monsters like these back at home?"

_This is Halloween, This is Halloween_

_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween_

Then, Gwen felt like she had to puke so she ran outside. Ben ran after her. Gwen was then puking in a little waste basket outside of a balcony.

"Consider yourself very lucky," Ben said.

Then, four vampires came stalking out of the house.

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

Ben and Gwen then saw a little man with a weird face.

_In this town, don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!_

_'Round that corner man_

_Hiding in the trash can_

_Something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll...SCREAM!_

Ben and Gwen were looking at an alley, seeing three strange monsters.

_This is Halloween_

_Red 'n Black 'n Slimy Green_

_Aren't you scared?_

Ben and Gwen then heard witches singing. They looked at the sky and saw two witches flying above them.

_Well that's just fine_

_Say it once, say it twice_

_Take the chance and roll the dice_

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

They then were nowhere to be seen. Both Ben and Gwen sighed in relief.

"That's a relief," Ben said.

They then saw a moving tree with five skeletons hanging from it's branches walking straight toward them.

_Everybody scream_

_Everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween..._

Then, Ben found himself back in the darkness. He was then looking at a strange-looking clown.

_I am the clown with the tear-away face_

_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

The clown then vanished in front of Ben's eyes.

"Cool!" he said.

Gwen was sitting on a hill. She looked up to find a sewn-up woman sitting on a stoned-fence.

_I am the who when you call "who's there?"_

_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

Gwen then spotted a shadow on the moon, which made her gasp in fear.

_I am the shadow on the moon at night_

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright!_

The shadow then disappeared.

"What the heck is going on?" Gwen asked.

Ben then came to the screen.

"There you are!" he said.

Then, they saw a lot of people gathering around.

_This is Halloween, This is Halloween_

_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween_

_Tender lumplings everywhere_

_Life's no fun without a good scare_

_That's our job_

_But we're not mean_

_In our town of Halloween_

_In this town, don't we love it now?_

_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!_

"Wait, this doesn't add up," Ben said. "Why did they sang that everyone with waiting for a surprise?"

"Perhaps someone special is about to come," Gwen said.

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_

_And scream like a banshee, make you jump out of your skin_

_This is Halloween!_

_Everybody scream!_

_Won't ya please make way for a very special guy?_

_Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now_

"What did they meant by 'Jack'?" Gwen asked.

"And why did they call him 'The Pumpkin King'?" Ben asked.

Then, there was an earthquake and skeleton hands came crashing from the ground, as the force was coming out of the ground.

_This is Halloween, This is Halloween_

_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween_

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

Then, standing there upon the monsters and demons, was a handsome-looking skeleton wearing a striped-tux with a bow tie to resemble a bat.

"Who's that?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know," Ben said. "It could be that man named Jack we've been hearing about."

"This Halloween was even more horrifying, yet!" the skeleton shouted with glee. "Thank you, everyone!"

Everyone cheered and cheered and clapped and clapped unstop.

"Can this get any worse?" Ben asked.

But then, the skeleton heard Ben's voice behind the crowd, so he creeped over, without them even noticing.

"Maybe we should go home," Gwen demanded.

"Come on!" Ben said. "Can't we just stay another longer or something?"

Then, there was a loud scaring sound behind them.

"BOO!" it said.

Both Ben and Gwen looked to find the skeleton right behind them. They both screamed and hugged each other.

"Wait," Gwen said. "I didn't know boys like you can get scared."

"Quit it!" Ben said.

But then, everyone was staring right at them. They both blush with embarrassment and looked at each other.

"And who would you two be?" the skeleton asked.

"My name is Ben Tennyson," Ben introduced himself. "This is my cousin, Gwen Tennyson."

"Uh...hi?" Gwen gave a small wave.

"I haven't seen you two around, before," the skeleton said.

"We just drop here by accident," Ben said. "We're not actually from this town."

The skeleton then gave out a friendly smile.

"I guess it's safe to introduce myself as well," he said. "My name is Jack Skellington, King of Halloween."

"You're the king of Halloween?" Gwen asked.

"Precisely, my dear," Jack said. "Once a year on this very day, we work so hard to make this day scarier than the last."

"Oh really?" Ben said.

He then reached for the Omnitrix, but Gwen slapped his hand.

"Why did you do that, for?" Ben whispered.

"Don't you want us to get busted?" Gwen whispered back.

Ben rolled his eyes.

"Now if you don't mind, we'd better get going," Ben said.

"But if you want, you're welcome to stay for our party for a while," Jack said.

"A party?" both Ben and Gwen said together.

"Yes," Jack said. "We do this thing after our hard work year after year."

Ben's stomach then growled really loudly, but no one seemed to hear it except for Gwen.

"I'm in," Ben said.

"What?" Gwen said.

Ben grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him face-to-face.

"We'll just stay at their party for a while and then we'll leave," Ben demanded.

Gwen growled silently.

"This better be good," she said.

"Then it settles," Jack said. "I'll show you both where the party takes place."

Both Ben and Gwen followed Jack inside one of the buildings, along with other town residents. Gwen then shivered.

_I got a bad feeling about this..._

**End of Chapter One...**


	2. I Am Oogie Boogie

**Chapter Two**

As soon as everyone went into the Town Hall for the party, with Ben and Gwen, three little laughers were heard. Then, the source of the laughs appeared from out of nowhere, showing three young children, a few years older than Ben and Gwen. Each were wearing costumes. One was wearing a devil costume, one was wearing a witch costume, and the other was wearing a skeleton costume. Their names...are Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

"Wow, we never get visitors since our master came to town," Barrel said.

"So, what should we do, now?" Lock asked.

"You guys really are stupid, after all," Shock said.

"Something doesn't add up," Lock said. "It's like they're hiding something."

"How can you be so sure?" Barrel asked.

"That kid Ben was reaching for his watch thingy when he cousin Gwen slapped him," Lock said.

"So they're really are hiding something," Shock said. "But what?"

"There's only one way we have to find out, next," Barrel said. "Turn to our master for help..."

**Later...**

As soon as the party was over, Ben and Gwen stepped outside to smell the air.

"This air smells the same as the fresh air we smelled back at Bellwood," Gwen said.

"Don't remind me," Ben said.

Gwen then looked shocked.

"Oh my gosh!" she shrieked. "We left Grandpa back in that forest! We have to find a way to get back to that forest! He might be worried!"

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Ben asked.

"We were distracted by that intro they did, remember?!" Gwen explained.

Then, they saw Jack Skellington walking out of the Town Hall building with a sad look on his face.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Skellington?" Gwen asked.

"If you want, you can call me Jack," Jack said.

"Okay then," Ben said. "So what's with the long face, Jack?"

"I don't know," Jack said, walking up to them. "I'm the Pumpkin King, and as King, it's my duty to make sure that on this day once a year is way scarier than the last. But still, something is still missing for this Halloween."

"But isn't it too late?" Gwen asked.

"There's still time," Jack said. "I'm going to pay a visit to my dear friend Doctor Finklestein. He's quite a genius."

He then started to walk away.

"Should we go after him?" Gwen asked.

"I don't care," Ben said.

"You never care for anyone or anything, dweeb!" Gwen shouted. "How can you be such a doofus?!"

"Hey, it's not my fault we're here!" Ben shouted.

"Yes it is!" Gwen shouted back. "If you haven't ran off, neither of this would be happening! We got to make Grandpa sure that we're okay. He's probably going to have kittens!"

"Well how can we get back home?!" Ben asked. "We're in another place! The way I see it, we'll never make it home and we might be trapped in this town like forever or something!"

"What do you mean, 'we might be trapped in this town like forever'?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know," Ben said. "Besides, in the intro they sang 'that's our job but we're not mean in our town of Halloween'."

Gwen was filled up with anger.

"Don't even think that I'd trust you, Ben!" Gwen shouted. "That's it! I'm going home! If I ever find my way home!"

"Fine!" Ben shouted back. "Have it your way, then!"

Gwen then started to walk away, but in a quick glimpse in her eyes, tears were swelling up. Ben then spotted Jack heading toward a strange-looking lab. He then ran after Jack.

"Hey, Jack!" he called out.

Jack Skellington then caught his attention.

"You want to come along too, Ben?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Ben said.

"But where's your cousin?" Jack asked.

"She said she's going to find her way back home," Ben explained. "So, what's all this about some genius?"

They then walked in.

**Meanwhile...**

Lock, Shock, and Barrel were in an underground lair, as they stood on the ground all in one corner shaking in fear, while evil laughter was heard. All there was is two glowing green eyes in the shadows. They were watching something on a video-screen, showing Ben and Gwen fighting as Gwen took off with tears swelling in her eyes.

"Ha!" the kids' master laughed. "How very...unpoliteful. Tsk, tsk. Such a pity to treat a family member the wrong way."

His green eyes stared at his minions.

"Bring one of them to me," he ordered. "I think it's time to invite one of them for a little slumber party...Ahahahahahahaha!!!"

**Later...**

Gwen was walking through the graveyard and stumbled upon Spiral Hill. She walked among it, and saw the view.

"W-wow," Gwen stuttered. "I can see the town from here."

She then did a sad sigh.

"But I don't see my real home," Gwen said in a sad tone, rubbing her right arm. She then sat down and looked at the view. No one was there at the moment. She then heard a dog barking.

"Ruff, ruff!" it said.

Gwen looked around and saw a ghostly dog with a bright nose shaped like a pumpkin. Gwen then petted it.

"Hey there, fella," she said. "Where did you come from?"

She then looked at the collar and saw the name on it.

"So, your name's Zero, huh?" Gwen asked.

"Ruff, ruff!" Zero barked again.

Gwen then looked around to see if she can find a stick. She then ripped out one of her velvet ribbons.

"I guess this'll have to do," she said.

She then threw it near the pumpkin patch. Zero then charged for it. But then, Gwen heard some footsteps on the hill and loud giggling.

"Wha..." Gwen wondered.

She then looked to investigate, but before she can, a bag was drapped over her.

"What the!?!" she shrieked.

She tried to escape, but the bag was closed on her.

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!!" the three voices shouted.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Gwen shouted. "LET ME GO!!!"

The three snickered as they dumped Gwen in like a bath-tub. It then moved off the hill. It was dark and Gwen can't see where they were taking her. She then heard Zero barking, but it sounded a little far away. Then, all of a sudden, they stopped moving. The bag was opening, giving out a little light. Gwen then made a dash for it. She then suddenly fell to the ground. She then looked to find Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

"What do you freaks want?" Gwen asked. "Why did you even brought me here in the first place?"

"Don't worry, Gwen," Shock said. "We won't hurt you."

"Wait," Gwen said. "How did you know my name?"

"We heard about you when you and your cousin first came to town," Lock said.

"Yeah," Barrel said. "I think your cousin was being to mean by yelling at you like that."

"You mean Ben?" Gwen asked, crossing her arms. "That doofus jerk! Augh! I still can't believe we'd be cousins!"

"If you want to meet a guy that's not ruthless as he is," Lock said. "You might want to see our boss."

"Your boss?" Gwen asked.

"He's right down there!" Barrel said, pointing at a trap door.

"Why would your boss be underground?" Gwen asked.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out!" Shock said.

Gwen then opened the trap door. In it there was a staircase. The three youngsters went in.

"Come on!" Barrel said. "Our boss wanted to see you!"

"Is that the reason why you weirdos kidnapped me?" Gwen asked. "So you can take me to your leader?"

"We'll give out the explainations, later," Lock said. "C'mon!"

Gwen then followed the trio and shuts the trap door behind her. They then walked down the steps until it reached to a door, but with chains on it. The trio unlocked them and opened the door.

"Come on!" Shock said. "The boss hates it when he's waiting..."

Gwen was the first to go in. But behind her, they shut and locked the door.

"Hey!" she shrieked.

She tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Nice going, dweebs!" Gwen shouted. "As soon as I open this door, you three are dead!"

But then, she felt a presense right behind her. She quickly turned around and saw glowing green eyes in the darkness.

"Hello there, my sweet child," a voice said.

"Wh...who are you?" Gwen asked in fear.

Then, the creature stepped out of the shadows.

"I am Oogie Boogie!" the creature shrieked in terror. "And you are my victim!"

Gwen screamed in terror, but no one, in and outside, heard her screamed...

**End of Chapter Two...**


	3. Ben's 'Watch'

**Chapter Three**

Meanwhile, back in the town of Halloween in a strange-looking lab, there stood Jack Skellington and Ben, walking up a circle of stairs.

"Whoa," Ben said. "These are really big stairs."

"The Doctor doesn't have enough time to model his lab," Jack explained.

They then head to a balcony at the end of the stairs.

"Doctor!" Jack called out. "You're here?!"

Then, they heard an electronic wheelchair coming right in front of him.

"Jack," a strange-white creature in the wheelchair said. "How good to see you. How have you been?"

"I've been perfectly fine, Doctor," Jack said. "I came for your help."

"What kind of help?" the doctor asked, who then suddenly caught a glimpse of Ben. "Who is this young lad?"

Jack then placed a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"This is Ben," Jack said. "He and his cousin are new here in Halloween Town. Ben, this is Doctor Finklestein."

Ben then did a wave.

"Hi," Ben said.

"Doctor," Jack continued. "I was hoping to see your latest experiments for Halloween."

"Follow me into the lab," Doctor Finklestein said, turning his chair around. "I'll show you my latest experiments. But first, how about giving me a reason why."

"It's Halloween," Jack said. "I don't think it's scary enough. That's why I came here for your advice."

"I might have a few," Doctor Finklestein said. "Follow me."

Jack and Ben then followed the doctor down the hall into a scary-looking lab.

"Whoa," Ben said. "This is both scary AND cool!!"

"Glad you like it, Ben," Jack said.

Then the doctor drove to a table, where was figure was.

"What's that?" Ben asked.

"Oh, that's a Heartless," Jack said.

"A Heartless?" Ben asked. "What's that?"

"A Heartless is a creature who's heart is shrouded in darkness," Jack said.

"Never heard of one," Ben said.

"This one just shown up three weeks ago," Jack said. "Ever since my good friend Sora lured those Heartless out of town, we kept this one for our own purposes. So, how's it coming along, Doctor?"

"Almost completed," Doctor Finklestein said. "All I need is to mix the Deadly-Night Shade, a pinch of a pumpkin, and some kind of poisonous bug."

"That sounds creepy," Ben said. "Can you give it a shot?"

"Unfortunately," the doctor said. "I don't have the last three ingredients. Sally might know."

"Sally?" Ben asked.

"An experiment of mine," the doctor said. "Sally knows where the last three ingredients are located. She should still be in her room."

"We'll get her for you, Doctor," Jack said. "Come along, Ben."

Ben then followed Jack out of the room, but slowly stop to take one more look of the lab. Then, offscreen, Jack reached his arm out to Ben, grabbing his arm and dragged him out of the lab. They then came across a big door with a bar blocking it. With Ben's help, Jack pushed the bar out of the way and opened the door. But there was no one in there.

"Sally's gone!" Jack said.

Then, the doctor came driving by and looked into the empty room.

"AGAIN?!" the doctor shrieked. "AUGH!! I still don't know why I'd bother creating her! See if you can find her and bring her back here, immediately!"

"Why don't we go look for these ingredients for you?" Ben asked. "It's faster if we do so."

"I'd suppose you're right," the doctor said. "Jack, I'm counting on you."

"I won't fail you, Doctor," Jack said. "Ben, would you like to come along?"

"Sure," Ben said. "Besides, I have nowhere else to go, anyway."

Ben then followed Jack out of the lab, who was confronted by a little man, who had a very upset look on his face.

"JACK!" he shouted out. "WE HAVE VERY BIG TROUBLE!!"

"Trouble?" Ben asked, looking at Jack.

"Must be important!" Jack said.

Jack and Ben then ran down the steps to confront the creature.

"Mayor, what's the commotion about?" Jack asked.

"A spider is terrorizing the town!" the creature, who happened to be called Mayor, shrieked. "We can't control it!"

"A...spider?" Jack asked.

Jack then gasped and took out a greenish-like goo. Then, it latched onto one of his wrists.

"What's that?" Ben asked.

"The Soul Robber," Jack said. "Once you see it, you'll know what'll do."

"Let me help!" Ben said. "I have some moves that can beat that thing!"

"You sure, Ben?" Jack asked. "It can be quite dangerous."

"Trust me, Jack," Ben said.

"Hmm..." Jack said. "If you want to, you can help. Besides, I don't think I can face this thing head-on by myself."

"It's just a spider," Ben said. "How bad can it be?"

Then, the ground started shaking.

"An Earthquake?" Ben asked.

"We don't get Earthquakes here in Halloween Town," Jack said. "This is very strange."

They then ran over to the Town Square, to find a huge spider over at the the other side of the square.

"That's a big spider," Ben said. "What type of element can beat a bug?"

"Sometimes the cold," Jack said. "But it's usally fire. Why?"

Ben then turned on his Omnitrix and went through a selection of aliens.

"Ben, what is that?" Jack asked. "This is no time to play with your watch."

Then, Ben pushed down his watch, and he was suddenly started to glow. And then, red-stones were forming in his body, has fire was flowing through his body as fire erupts on his head, revealing himself as HeatBlast.

"Ben, what happened?" Jack asked.

"Which is the weakest part of the spider?" HeatBlast asked.

"The back, usually," Jack said.

"Distract it!" HeatBlast said.

With questioning why, Jack nodded and jumped into action, right in front of the spider. Jack then started whipping it with the Soul Robber in the face. The spider then jumped up, giving out a loud scream, and jumped down to the ground, making another earthquake. Just when HeatBlast caught a glimpse of of the back of the spider, he then used all of his fire powers to real a full fire blast right at the spider. The spider then screamed out in pain.

"Jack!" HeatBlast shouted. "Now!!"

Jack then nodded, as the Soul Robber glown blue.

"SOUL ROBBER!" Jack shouted, as he started to twirl around.

The Soul Robber then grown big and smacked the spider right in the face, as if falls to the ground. HeatBlast then took out his hand, as the fire on the spider suddenly came back to him as it disappeared. The spider then fell on the ground, badly burned, and was finally dead.

"That was easy!" HeatBlast said.

Jack then walked up to HeatBlast.

"Ben," Jack said. "What did you--"

Before he could finish, the Omnitrix Logo on Heatblast's chest started glowing red, making a beeping sound. Then, there was suddenly another greenish glow. When the glow faded, there was Ben again, still in his costume.

"I guess I haven't told you before," Ben said. "This is the--"

"Omnitrix?" Jack asked.

Ben then looked at him with a shocking look on his face.

"You...heard of it?" Ben asked.

"Of course," Jack said. "I used to read books about the Omnitrix, saying that it's the most powerful device in the universe. I haven't realized it until just now. You must be pretty lucky about getting that watch."

Ben then looked at his watch, which was now glowing red, meaning that it has to recharge.

"So now what?" Ben asked.

"We must find Sally," Jack said. "She may know where we can find the last three ingredients."

"Do you know where she might be?" Ben asked.

"She usually hangs out at the cemetery," Jack said.

"Then let's go!" Ben said, running off to the gates of Halloween Town.

Jack then looked back at the dead spider, and looked at it suspiciously.

_Where...where have I seen this before? _Jack thought.

"Come on, Jack!" Ben called out from the gate.

Jack then walked over to the gate next to Ben. The gate then opened up, as the two walked past. Jack then turned around to see the spider one last time.

"Something's a mist," Jack said.

"What's that?" Ben asked.

"When's the last time you saw your cousin?" Jack asked.

"A second after I came with you to the lab," Ben said. "Why...?"

**Meanwhile...**

Someone was watching the fight Jack and Ben had against the giant spider. Someone...with glowing green eyes in the darkness, with Gwen strapped in belts to a table, as the Trick-Or-Treaters watching from a corner of the room. That creature...was Oogie Boogie.

"You won't get away with this, you burlap sack!" Gwen shrieked. "Just what the heck do you want with me, anyway?"

"It's not what I want from you," Oogie said. "My little men kept complaining about that watch your cousin has. Does it do more than turn him into that monster?"

"Why should I tell you?" Gwen asked.

"There's a little reward in it for you, child," Oogie sneered. "You wanted to go home, right?"

"As soon as I get away from you, yes!" Gwen said.

"Then I'm making an offer you won't refuse," Oogie said. "After what your dull cousin treated you, there's no way for a kid to treat a lady, would he?"

"What's on your mind?" Gwen asked.

"Tell me all the info about your cousin's watch," Oogie said. "And if you join me, I can use the watch against Jack Skellington!"

"What did the Jack Skellington guy ever did to you?" Gwen asked.

"Unspeakable things to me," Oogie said. "Jack Skellington is NOT what you think."

"I'm listening," Gwen said.

"All I ever wanted to do was to making Halloween a better holiday," Oogie lied. "But sadly, he was jealous of my ideas, and had me locked away underground on the outskirts of Halloween Town. The only people who loved my ideas are these three Trick-Or-Treaters. So I'd figured, "what if his visitors can get back at him for me?". That's when it hits me. If you tell me the secrets about your cousin's watch, and I use it to finish off Jack Skellington once and for all!"

"But what about Ben?" Gwen asked.

"Don't worry about your cousin," Oogie said. "You won't have to worry about him ever again."

"Hmm..." Gwen wondered. "I'll tell you about Ben's 'watch', but there are good news and bad news..."

"I'm listening..." Oogie sneered, quincing his eye sockets...

**End of Chapter Three**


	4. What is Oogie Boogie Planning?

**Chapter Four**

Ben was Jack was walking down a path, which leads them to a big gate. They then passed the gate, which took them to the graveyard.

"Whoa," Ben said. "This is one of the biggest graveyards I have EVER seen!"

"Yeah," Jack said. "No sign of Sally."

"So she isn't here?" Ben asked.

"She usually hides most of the time," Jack said. "I have an idea. Hang on."

Jack then reached down and tapped on his leg. Then, the ghost dog, Zero, came out of nowhere.

"Ben, this is Zero," Jack said. "He's my loyal friend."

"Cool!" Ben said.

"Zero, have you seen Sally?" Jack asked.

Zero then nodded and flew to the deeper parts of the graveyard, with Ben and Jack following him. They then saw someone...a beautiful woman, who was sewn in parts.

"Sally?" Jack asked.

The woman, who was called Sally, looked up and then stood up.

"Something wrong, Jack?" Sally asked.

"No," Jack said. "Professor Finklestein wanted us to see you. He claims that you know the location of the last three ingredients he needs for his experiment."

"This is Sally?" Ben asked.

"Jack, who is this?" Sally asked.

"This is Ben," Jack said. "He and his cousin are new in Halloween Town. Anyways, we need to the know the locations of The Deadly-Night Shade, a pumpkin, and a poisonous bug."

"The Deadly Night-Shades are right here," Sally said.

They then look at a patch of dead-looking plants.

"Ben, do you have a sack?" Jack asked.

Ben then took out a little brown bag.

"Yeah, I do," Ben said.

Ben then handed it to Jack, as Sally handed him the Deadly Night-Shades and places it in the bag.

"And we might find the pumpkins over at the Pumpkin Patch, right?" Jack asked.

"Of course," Sally said. "But Jack...I really, really have a bad feeling about this. Why not try something else for Halloween? There's still some time left before morning."

"Don't worry, Sally," Jack said. "Once the doctor get's the rest of the ingredients, then his experiment will work, just enough time for Halloween."

Jack then held up Sally's hands.

"You'll love it, Sally," Jack said. "You'll see."

_Man, _Ben thought. _These guys have definitely got to be LOVEBIRDS. Just by looking at them, I can tell._

"Come along, Ben," Jack said. "The Pumpkin Patch should be at Spiral Hill, right there."

"That's big," Ben said.

"Come on," Jack said.

They then came across the pumpkin patch, right next to Spiral Hill. Zero then appeared out of nowhere, holding something in it's mouth.

"Not now, Zero," Jack said, ignoring his dog. "Let's see. Got it."

Jack then torn off one part of the pumpkin and placed it in the bag.

"Now all we need is a poisonous bug," Jack said.

"Well, since this is a spooky town," Ben said. "You could have find one, anywhere."

"But we never get bugs here in Halloween Town," Jack said.

"What?!" Ben shrieked. "But what about that spider that was attacking your town!?"

"That spider belongs to Oogie Boogie," Jack explained.

Jack then gasped and covered his mouth.

"Oogie Boogie?" Ben asked.

"I'm afraid I'll have to save up that story another time," Jack said. "But I will tell you this: Oogie Boogie is my enemy. He's been trying to take over Halloween Town for generations, but luckily, I banished him underground on the outskirts of Halloween Town. He's a berlap sack of bugs."

"Bugs?" Ben wondered. "Then Oogie Boogie must have one of those poisonous bugs. We can go to him and get one!"

"But Oogie Boogie is a dangerous villain," Jack said. "Look, I'll handle Oogie Boogie myself. Sally can escort you back to town."

"Why?!" Ben asked. "With my Omnitrix, we can beat this guy. I'll turn into Four-Arms so I can rip him to pieces without hurting one of his bugs."

"You don't know Oogie Boogie, Ben," Jack said. "I'll meet you back in town in ten minutes tops."

Sally then walked up to the boys.

"Ben, I need to speak to Jack," Sally said. "Can you go wait over there?"

"Fine," Ben groaned.

Ben then walked off to one of the gravestones where he can't hear Sally and Jack.

"Something wrong, Sally?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I'm afraid Oogie Boogie is up to something," Sally said. "You said that Ben has a cousin, right?"

"He does," Jack said. "Why?"

"I saw Lock, Shock and Barrel leaving the cemetery," Sally said. "They had a bag with them. I thought it was filled with treats and stuff, but then I heard someone shouting from the bag. I think it was a girl's voice."

Jack then gasped.

"Ben's cousin, Gwen!" Jack shrieked. "She must be in trouble! I bet Oogie is planning on something that would hurt Ben."

"What should I tell him?" Sally asked.

"Tell him nothing," Jack said. "He can't know any of this. I'll handle Oogie myself. And if anything goes wrong, Zero can come back to town and warn Ben and lead him to Oogie's lair. Ben has the legendary Omnitrix. He can take care of himself."

"Be careful, Jack," Sally said.

"I will, Sally," Jack said. "Not only will I bring back that ingredient, but I'll also bring Gwen back. Come along, Zero."

Jack then walked off, with Zero behind him. Sally then walked off to get Ben and head back to town. While Jack was walking through the graveyard, Zero stopped in front of him.

"What's the matter, boy?" Jack asked.

Zero then dropped what it has in it's mouth, and Jack reached out his hand and took it. He then looked at it, and finally found out what it was.

"This was Gwen's," Jack said. "Here."

Jack then reached up to Zero, and tied the velvet tie on it's collar.

"You'll hang on to this just in case," Jack said. "So Ben will realize what's going on."

Zero then barked, and then nodded. Jack then ran off, with Zero following him. They head headed down a hill, and saw a treehouse up ahead.

"Gwen, hang in there," Jack said.

Jack then ran up to a little bridge, where a rope was hanging down. Jack then grab hold of the rope and climbed down, to bend-up bars. He was hearing some talking, but can't make sure what they were talking. He can recognize the voices.

_Gwen?_ Jack thought. _Wait. Oogie Boogie barely talks to his victims, but not like this! Why would he send out those brats to kidnap her? Does it have something to do with Ben? No! That can't be! Gwen must know the Omnitrix, as well. She wouldn't betray her cousin...would she?_

"Oogie!" Barrel's voice rang out. "Jack's here! We just saw him!"

_I'll have to do this, quick! _Jack thought.

Jack then crawled through the bars, and saw Oogie Boogie and his henchmen, but doesn't see Gwen anywhere. Without planning a strategy, Jack then jumped through the bars and and landed on the ground. Then, Oogie and his henchmen turned around and spotted him.

"Jack Skellington!" Oogie said. "My old friend."

"Cut to the chase, Oogie!" Jack said. "What are you planning to do to Gwen?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Oogie asked.

"I have proof that you kidnapped Ben's cousin, Gwen," Jack said. "Where is she?"

Then, he heard a girl saying a weird language. He then turned around, but was levitating through the air, and was slammed on the walls. Jack then fell to the ground, but managed to get up. He then saw his attacker.

"Gwen?" Jack asked.

Without saying a word, Gwen jumped up, and kicked Jack in the face, sending Jack to the other side of the lair.

"Gwen, why are you--" Jack asked.

But he spotted something on Gwen's neck. It looked like a caterpiller-type bug. Plus, her eyes were glowing green.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Just a little gift Oogie gave me," Gwen said. "Gives me the perfect chance to have our little _revenge_."

"Gwen, don't do this," Jack said. "Oogie Boogie is not to be trusted."

Then, Gwen did another kick, sending Jack to the other side of the lair. Then, Jack closed his eye sockets and fell into unconsciousness. Zero was watching it all happen, and flew out of there as fast as it could, heading straight back to Halloween Town...

**End of Chapter Four**


	5. I'm In Control

**Chapter Five**

Back at Halloween Town, Ben was waiting over by the fountain for what seemed to be a half an hour, but Jack never showed up.

"Where is he?" Ben whined. "And where's Gwen? Probably finding her way back home, I bet."

"Bark! Bark!" a dog barked in the distance.

Ben then looked to find Zero floating right in front of him.

"Zero," Ben said. "What's going on?"

Zero then handed the velvet ribbon to Ben, as his eyes wide in shock to find out what it was.

"This is Gwen's!" Ben shrieked. "Both Jack and Gwen must be in trouble! Probably that Oogie Boogie guy! Zero, can you take me to this guy?"

Zero then barked and headed to the outskirts of Halloween Town.

"Hey!" Ben called out. "Wait up!"

Ben then looked at his Omnitrix and smirked. He then reached down, and pushed down on his Omnitrix, causing him to transform into Stinkfly.

"Much better!" he said. "Wait up, Zero!"

Stinkfly then followed Zero towards the cemetary right near the treehouse.

**Meanwhile...**

Jack then slowly open his eyes and saw that he was on a roulette table, tied up in rope. He groaned as he looked around. Right above him was Oogie Boogie and Gwen.

"How are you liking your stay here in Oogie's Casino, Jack?" Oogie asked.

"What have you done to Gwen?" Jack asked.

"Just giving her what she wanted, that's all," Oogie said.

Jack then tried to reach for his Soul Robber but saw that it wasn't there.

"Where's..." Jack groaned.

"Looking for this?" Oogie asked, holding out a jar, containing his moving Soul Robber.

"No!" Jack hollered.

"Now it's time for me to finish you, once and for all!" Oogie said, as he lifts up Jack by the neck.

Gwen then saw both of them and realized what was just happening.

"This isn't part of the deal!" she shouted. "You said no one would get hurt!"

"Don't worry, my dear," Oogie said. "He's already dead. Bet he won't feel any pain from what he's dealing with."

Oogie then thrown Jack back on the roulette table, as a giant sword was slowly coming straight towards him.

"Forget about this!" Gwen said. "Stop this!"

"Why should I?" Oogie asked. "He'll be gone before you know it."

"That's it!" Gwen shouted.

She then jumped up and was about to do a high-kick right at Oogie Boogie, but then, something stopped her that made her fell to the ground, clutching onto the centepede-like creature on her neck, hoping it would let go, but couldn't. Gwen was groaning in pain as she was trying to take it off.

"Something wrong?" Oogie asked. "Oh. How clumsy of me. That bug on your neck gives me the chance to control all of your special moves, including YOU!"

Gwen then gasped.

"No," she groaned.

"Watch this!" Oogie said.

Then, Gwen's eyes began to glow green again as she was standing up uncontrollably by Oogie Boogie.

"I control all bugs!" Oogie said. "Even the one on your neck! So I can gain access and control your every move."

Gwen's eyes were then filled with tears.

"Stop!" she begged. "I'll do whatever you want! Just stop all of this! Please!"

"It's far too late for that, young lady," Oogie sneered. "Don't worry. After this is all over, I'll help you find your way back home, just as I promised. Ahahahaha!"

Then, they heard a dog barking. Right before the sword could slash down to Jack, someone swept him off, as it landed on the spot where Jack was, as it quickly withdrew itself. They then saw a glimpse of the cause. It was Stinkfly, holding up Jack.

"Ben!" Gwen hollered.

"Wait till Grandpa hears what happened here, Gwen!" Stinkfly said. "After I save all of your butts!"

"Ben!" Jack said. "Gwen's not the one doing this! Oogie's controlling her!"

"What?!" Stinkfly shrieked as he looked at his cousin.

Something wasn't right!

_Jack's right!_ Stinkfly thought. _All I have to do is first take down that bug on Gwen, then that burlap sack!_

"Ben!" Jack hollered. "Throw me over to Oogie! Now!"

"Right!" Stinkfly said.

He then spinned a few times and dropped Jack right at Oogie Boogie. Oogie accidentally dropped the jar, releasing the Soul Robber, which latched onto one of Jack's wrists. With that, Jack broke free.

"Gwen!" Oogie hollered. "You know what time it is!"

"NO!" Gwen screamed.

Uncontrollably, Gwen did a flip kick at Jack, sending him flying to the ground. Gwen then looked up to face her cousin, and did a high jump right at him. Stinkfly was able to grab her wrists as she was trying to break free.

"Gwen!" Stinkfly said. "You can't let this sack of bugs get to you! It's your body, not his! You can still break free!"

"Ben..." Gwen sobbed, as tears fell on her face. "I...CAN'T!"

Then, there was a purple spark as Stinkfly fell through the air and crashed high on one of the walls. He then managed to hang on. Jack then stood up, but then faced three robots with guns.

"FIRE!" Oogie shouted.

Then, guns were shooting at Jack, but he managed to dodge and kept on going...but for how long?

"Jack!" Stinkfly called out. "I'll be right over there!"

Stinkfly then flew over to where Jack was, but Gwen managed to do another high jump and punched Stinkfly in the face. Stinkfly was able to fly. Stinkfly then looked at both Oogie and then Gwen.

_Maybe if I take down that burlap sack,_ Stinkfly thought. _Then maybe Gwen can control her own body, again!_

Stinkfly then flew over to the robots with the guns, and shot out some goo from his mouth, stopping the robots from shooting.

"Jack!" Stinkfly shouted. "Get Oogie Boogie! If we destroy him, he'll stop controlling Gwen!"

Jack then looked at Gwen and Oogie and then looked back at Stinkfly.

"Okay," Jack said. "Will you be alright?"

"Don't worry!" Stinkfly said. "I'll be able to--"

Before he could continue, there was a beeping noise coming from his Omnitrix logo.

"I REALLY HATE THAT SOUND!" he shouted.

With that, he started to glow. When the glow faded, there was Ben, standing right in front of Jack. He then laid a hand on one of his cheeks.

"Ow!" he groaned. "I wish she didn't have to hit me so hard! Jack! Go!"

"Right," Jack said.

He then jumped over to Oogie, and slashed his Soul Robber right through him. With that, Oogie screamed in pain as he was torn apart.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, JACK!" Oogie shouted.

Then, Jack caught a glimpse of a poisonous bug. He picked it up and placed it in the sack. All of the bugs then scattered, with Jack, Ben, Gwen, and Zero standing still, looking at the torned parts of Oogie Boogie.

"Gwen, you alright?" Ben asked.

Then, Gwen ran over and punched Ben again in the face.

"OW!" Ben shouted. "What the heck was that for?!"

"Help...me..." Gwen slowly sobbed, with more tears streaming down her face, as her eyes begin to glow red.

"Gwen!" Jack called out.

"You pathetic fools!" Gwen said, but with her voice mixed with another voice. "I still gain control!"

Jack then gasped.

"Oogie Boogie!" Jack called out.

"What did you do to Gwen?" Ben asked

"As long as this bug's in place," Oogie/Gwen said, laying his/her hand on the bug that was still attached to Gwen. "I'm in control of this body!"

"Let Gwen go!" Ben demanded. "Give her back her body!"

"Don't worry, young Ben," Oogie/Gwen said. "She's still here."

"Guys, stop him!" Gwen shouted. "Please!"

"Silence!" Oogie/Gwen shouted. "Sorry about that."

Then, Ben's face was fused with rage and anger.

"I SAID LET HER GO!" Ben demanded.

Ben then ran over to punch Oogie/Gwen, but he/she then grabbed his wrist with the Omnitrix in place and pulled him closer.

"With this Watch of yours," Oogie/Gwen said. "I WILL becoming the new Pumpkin King!"

"Oogie, no!" Jack shouted.

He then ran over and used his Soul Robber to wrap Oogie/Gwen trapped in it's clutches, as he/she let's go of Ben's wrist.

"Ben!" Jack called over. "Do you have some kind of alien that can control a body?"

"I used to!" Ben called over. "But I may have one that can..."

Before he could control, Oogie/Gwen broke free and smashed both Jack and Ben together as the both of them crashed to the floor.

"Time to finish you two off," Oogie/Gwen said. "FOR GOOD!"

Jack then slowly open his eye sockets.

"Gwen," Jack moaned. "It's your choice to make...it's your body, your life...It's never too late to gain control."

Gwen's eyes then quivered. Then, her eyes turned green. She then grab hold of the bug on her neck.

"What are you doing?!" Oogie shouted.

"Gaining...control...of my body!" Gwen shouted.

Then, she ripped the bug off of her neck, with blood dripping out. She then throws the bug on the ground and squashed it. Ben and Jack then got up to their feet.

"Next time," Gwen said. "Get your own body."

"Gwen, you did it!" Jack said. "Not only did you saved us, but you saved all of Halloween Town!"

"Let me guess," Gwen said to Ben. "It's not fair and it should be you?"

Ben just stood there.

"I'm gonna let it slide," Ben said. "For now."

"Let's get going," Jack said. "Everyone must be worried about us."

Zero barked happily in response. With that, everyone got out of the lair, and headed back to town...

**End of Chapter Five**


	6. Someday

**Chapter Six**

They went back to Doctor Finklestein's lab as Jack gives him the sack.

"Here are all the ingredients you need, Doctor," Jack said.

"Excellent," Doctor Finklestein said. "Hopefully it should work."

"What are you experimenting on?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough, young ones," Jack said. "Which reminds me..."

"Reminds you of what?" Ben asked.

"Didn't you say that you need to get home?" Jack asked.

Shocking looks then came to both Ben and Gwen's face.

"THAT'S RIGHT!!" they shouted.

"Grandpa must be waiting for us for hours!" Ben said.

"We have to get home!" Gwen shrieked.

"Let's talk outside," Jack said. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all," Gwen said.

"It was nice meeting you two," Sally said.

"It was nice meeting you too, uh..." Gwen tries to remember.

"It's Sally," Sally said.

"Beautiful name," Gwen said.

"Thank you, Gwen," Sally said.

"Come along, you two," Jack said.

They then followed Jack outside. They then stopped at the gates of Halloween Town so no one could see them.

"Something wrong, Jack?" Gwen asked.

"You said you two are not from around here," Jack said. "I noticed something the very first moment I laid eyes on you two. Both of you are human...aren't you?"

Both Ben and Gwen gasped. They then looked at each other and then took off their masks.

"You guessed it," Ben said.

"Unbelievable!" Jack shrieked with surprise. "We never get humans here in Halloween Town before!"

"Wait, so you're okay with this?" Gwen asked.

"I am!" Jack said with a thrilled voice. "For quite sometime now, I always dream about meeting humans and how the human world is like."

"Cool!" Ben said. "It was nice to meet you!"

"We better hurry, Jack," Gwen said. "We have to get back to our own home."

"Say no more," Jack said. "I'll take you home. Now tell me, how did you come to my world?"

"There were these doors with different holiday symbols on them," Ben explained.

"Do you happen to go through the one with the pumpkin on it?" Jack asked.

"Guess so," Gwen said.

"I completely understand it, now!" Jack said. "You two found the holiday doors that would lead to other worlds of holidays!"

"So there are different worlds like this!?" Ben asked.

"Precisely," Jack said.

"Cool!" Both Ben and Gwen said together.

"Our Grandpa Max must be there," Gwen said. "No offense, Jack, but he would have a heart attack if he sees you."

"I understand, Gwen," Jack said. "I'll show you a path to the Holiday Doors. After when I'm done, you two will have to go alone."

Both of the cousins then looked at each other and then puts back on their masks.

"We understand," Ben said.

"I'll show you," Jack said. "It's right past the cemetary."

He then led both of them to an entrance, leading to the woods.

"Here's the path," Jack explained. "Just keeping going straight up the path then you'll see the Holiday Doors. But remember, once you go back, everything will be just the way it is before you left."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"I meant that when a human comes to Halloween Town," Jack said. "Time stops in your world!"

"Wow!" the both of the cousins said together.

"How's that possible?" Ben asked.

"I'm not quite sure," Jack said. "Maybe that was the way it goes."

"But...will we ever see you again?" Gwen asked.

"Maybe," Jack said. "But maybe if you two do, the whole thing would start all over again."

"You make an excellent point, Jack," Ben said.

"I'll sure miss you two," Jack said.

He then kneeled down right in front of both Ben and Gwen and wrapped each of his arms around one another, giving them a hug. Ben and Gwen then returned the hug.

"Don't worry," Gwen said. "As long as we don't forget each other, we'll always see each other in our memories. We'll make sure it'll be in our most deepest memories, yet."

"You sure?" Ben asked.

"Of course, doofus," Gwen said. "What else?"

The three of them then separated.

"Until we meet again, young ones," Jack said, waving goodbye.

Both Ben and Gwen waved goodbye back to Jack.

"Yeah," Ben said.

"We'll always think about you every day, Jack," Gwen said.

"And don't worry," Ben said. "We'll keep all of this our little secret. No one would know."

"Thank you," Jack said. "For everything. I wish there was someway I could repay you two."

"There's no need to repay us, Jack," Gwen said.

"We're heroes," Ben said. "It's what we do."

"We'll see each other again, soon," Gwen said.

"And it's not just something we could wish," Ben said. "It's a promise."

The both of them then headed for the pat.

"Goodbye Ben, Gwen!" Jack said.

"Goodbye, Jack!" both Ben and Gwen said together.

They then headed down the path. Zero flew in just in time to see the both of them go.

"Don't worry, Zero," Jack said. "We'll meet them again, soon. It's a promise!"

Both Ben and Gwen then headed down the path, until they spotted the sun in the sky. They then reached to someplace familiar.

"I think I see the RV up ahead," Gwen said.

"Me, too!" Ben said. "We're getting close!"

They then ran until they were in the center of the seven Holiday Doors.

"We're back," Gwen said.

"What a relief!" Ben said, stretching out his arms.

"How did you two show up?" a voice asked behind them.

They then spotted their Grandpa Max.

"Grandpa!" both Ben and Gwen said.

They then ran into their Grandpa's arms.

"How long have we been gone?" Gwen asked.

"What are you talking about?" Grandpa Max asked. "You two have been gone for five seconds."

"WHAT?!" both the cousins shrieked.

"But we've been away for like all night!" Ben said.

"I'm sorry," Grandpa said. "But it's just like that. Now into the RV, you two. We still have time to go out Trick-or-Treating."

Both of the cousins then stared at each other.

"Maybe this is what Jack Skellington was talking about," Gwen said.

"I'll sure miss that guy," Ben said. "He's a really cool skeleton!"

"Come on, you two!" Grandpa called out.

They then took one last look at the holiday doors. They both nodded and then headed into the RV, as it drove off from the forest...

**That Night...**

Ben and Gwen were on their way back to the RV after they were done Trick-Or-Treating.

"I am SO going to be sick tomorrow!" Ben said with excitement.

"You said it," Gwen said.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Ben screamed.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Look at the moon!" Ben shouted, pointing right at the moon.

Gwen then looked at the moon and screamed as well. On the moon...was a shadow of Jack Skellington. It then disappeared a few minutes later.

"Maybe that's the surprise from that experiment," Gwen said.

"Good old Jack Skellington," Ben said.

"Come on," Gwen said, running up ahead. "We got to get to Grandpa before he get's worried, again!"

She then ran off, as Ben looked at the moon one last time.

"Good old Jack Skellington..." Ben whispered.

**The End...**


End file.
